


Discipline

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [52]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Military Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Steve Rogers, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: “Do you know why you are here, Captain?” Tony asks, eyeing up the soldier standing to attention before him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “KINK: Caning” [K5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085  
> +  
> For the Kink Bingo prompt [ “Uniform” [A1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189076520520/my-card-for-the-official-kink-bingo-bc-why)  
> 

Tony sits on his desk, one leg folded over the other. In his hand is a glass of Penfolds Grange, a vintage 17 years older than he was.

“Do you know why you are here, Captain?” Tony asks, eyeing up the soldier standing to attention before him. The man cut a pretty figure standing there in his military uniform, all sharp lines and hard edged.

“No, Sir” The soldier responds.

“Oh, but I believe you do.” Tony says, taking a sip of the Grange, the sharp, dry, fruity flavour erupting all over his tongue. “I’ve heard you have been causing problems, Soldier” He scolds.

The soldier bows his head, his lower lip caught between his teeth. It takes all he has not to push up off the desk and stride over to the man, to take his soft, pink lip between his own teeth. But things would be over too soon then, and that is not what they want, not why they were here.

“You will answer my questions, Captain, understood?” Tony orders.

“Yes, Sir” The soldier answers.

“Good man.” Tony says, allowing himself to smile. “Do you feel you have fulfilled your duties to the best of your ability?”

Without hesitation, the soldier responds “Yes, Sir”

“And what about your orders, Soldier?” he asks.

A slight pause, almost imperceptible “Yes, Sir”

“Hmmm…” Tony takes another sip of his Grange. He takes his time to access the notes of the wine, watching the way the Captain’s hands clench and unclench minutely. Tony gestures to a file beside him. “I have it here that you have a problem with that. Are you lying to me soldier?”

“No, Sir”

Tony sighs, “You have been written up for disregarding orders.” He says.

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?”

“Granted.”

“I was only doing what I felt was right. A lot of the orders I’ve disobeyed would have resulted in massive damages and lives lots, orders that were given under incorrect information or with little awareness of the actual situation on field.”

“But, you still disobeyed orders” Tony says, he lays down his wine and leans back.

“Yes, Sir” the Soldier responds, head bowed.

“That’s not good enough, Soldier” Tony says, his voice stern. “You’ll have to be punished for your disobedience and subordnance”

“Understood, Sir”

Tony licks his lips and sits himself further back on the desk. “Across my lap, Soldier” he commands

“Yes, Sir” the soldier’s hands move to his belt.

“That wasn’t the order, Soldier. Across my lap now. Move it.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir” The soldier lays his large frame across his lap, his firm ass on display for him.

Tony reaches behind him to grab his cane. It was nothing too fancy, a simple stainless steel cane with a walnut handle. Tony runs his fingers down the grain on the walnut, enjoying the way the soldier squirms in his lap impatiently, he can feel the hot length of the man’s erection pressed tight against his thigh.

He presses the cane against the soldier’s ass. “I think 50 strikes is a reasonable punishment. Count them, because I won’t be. Any mistakes are on you, understood?”

“Yes, Sir” the soldier responds.

With a smile he raises the cane and brings it down between the cheeks and thigh. The soldier jerks in his lap, gasping softly. “One, Sir” the man says.

He pulls back the cane and strikes again, landing a centimetre lower. “Two, Sir”

And again. “Three, Sir” the soldier’s voice was becoming slightly breathy.

The crack of the cane was muffled by the thick fabric of the soldier’s uniform pants, but the sound was still satisfying to his ears. It was more of a thwap than a thwak. “Four, Sir”

With the soldier’s pants it is hard to tell where he had struck previously. But bent over like the soldier was over his lap the fabric clung tight enough over the man’s rear that he had a general idea of where to strike. He brings the cane down again.

The soldier lets out a soft moan, his body shuddering with pleasure. “Five, Sir”

Tony shifts as much as he could with the man’s weight across his lap, reaching between his legs to free his straining cock. He gives himself a few firm strokes, eyeing the striking figure laid across his lap.

The soldier impatiently rocks his cock into Tony’s thigh, but gently enough that Tony thinks the man had hoped that he wouldn’t notice it. “Ah, no. None of that, Soldier” he says with a stern tone. The man stills.

“Sorry, Sir” the soldier says, his head hanging.

“Any more of that and I will have to up your punishment” he says. The soldier raises his head slightly, knowing the man, he was probably thinking of that just to get a larger punishment. “You will not cum until you have fulfilled your punishment” he adds, knowing that would give the soldier pause.

Without warning he beings the cane down again on to the soldier’s rear with a sharp swing. The soldier jumps and chokes on his breath. “S-Six, Sir” the man gasps.

“Good” Tony whispers. He presses the cane against the soldier’s ass, right where the welts are under the fabric of the man’s uniform pants. The soldier hisses and rocks back against the cane, but stops himself quickly. Tony smiles down at the man and strikes him again. “Se-ven, Sir”

He lets himself get lost in the rhythm of the swings, keeping count in his head along with his soldier. Enjoying all the gasps of shock and pleasure. All the delicious stitches and jerks he pulls from the man’s body with each sharp swing. Sometimes pausing between strokes to increase the anticipation or give the soldier’s firm ass a squeeze, making the man groan. He could feel the man’s pre-cum begin to soak tough his military slacks, hot and wet.

Tony was damn near ready to burst himself. With each swing, with each moan from the soldier in his lap, Tony’s pleasure drew higher. He cock was hard and leaking against the man’s side.

He had shifted so that he could fist himself with one hand while keeping up the strikes.

The soldier was becoming more and more incoherent, quieter, drawing into himself and sinking further into Tony’s lap. The man was putty in his hands. He could pass their allotted count and he doubts the man would notice or care.

But not today. Tony brings the last strike down on the soldier.

“Fif’y, Sir” the soldier moans.

“Good boy” Tony purrs, running his hand over the man’s sore backside. The soldier gasps and shudders under his hands. “You may cum”

The man bucks against his thigh with such force as to rock the desk they were perched on. “Oh, fuck” the man gasps, his hips stuttering. “FucK! SHiT!” the soldier cries as he cums, his seed spilling through his pants onto Tony’s leg. “Tony” he whispers, going limp in Tony’s lap.

Tony gasps, pulling the soldier roughly, rutting against the man’s side, chasing his own climax. “Steve…” he whispers, coming against the rough fabric of the man’s military shirt. With a shaky breath, Tony drapes himself over Steve’s back.

When he catches his breath back he sits back up. He runs his hands up and down Steve’s back comfortingly. “How’re you doing, babe?” he asks.

Steve mumbles something incoherent and gives him a thumbs up.

“Words, please, sweetheart” he says.

“’m good” Steve chokes out, giving him a dopy smile over his shoulder. “th’t w’s good”

“Mhm” Tony reaches for Steve’s pants. “Up” he commends.

Steve follows his order sluggishly, standing up and fumbling with his belt. Wobbling slightly back and forth.

Tony gets up from the desk and gently bats Steve’s hands away. “Let me.” He says, taking over. He makes short work of Steve’s belt and carefully removes Steve’s pants.

With gentle hands Tony turns Steve around to face the desk, getting Steve to lean against it so he doesn’t topple over.

He walks around his desk, keeping an eye on Steve, and pulls out the first aid kit and the bag of sour snakes from the bottom draw of his desk. He opens the bag of lollies and puts them in front of Steve. “Eat” he says, gesturing to the sour candy.

Tony moves behind Steve and pulls out a couple of sterile wipes from the first aid kit. Carefully he cleans the welts on Steve’s thighs and ass, and cleans up the mess of cum all over Steve’s cock.

Satisfied with the job he’s done, Tony closes the first aid kit and tosses the used wipes into the bin. There was no point bandaging Steve’s wounds, they would heal fairly soon and bandaging them would only serve to irritate Steve.

He helps Steve in to a change of clean underwear, soft enough to be gentle on the man’s welts. With the struggle it is to get Steve into the underwear, as wobbly and lethargic as he was, Tony decided that they could deal with pants later.

Tony takes Steve’s hands and leads him to his large desk chair, he pulls the man into his lap. Reaching around Steve and moves the bag of sour snakes closer so that they were back within Steve’s reach. He grabs his water bottle and unscrews it, passing the bottle to Steve.

Steve settles into Tony’s lap quietly, slowly sipping at the water. 

Tony wraps his arms around Steve, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a fair bit of research into caning to write this.  
> Just a few things I learned, (I may be wrong), but...:  
>  **1.** A steel cane is INTENSE, maybe go for something easier.  
>  **2.** Tony is striking Steve HARD, don't strike anyone with a cane as hard as Tony is hitting Steve, he is a super soldier and he can take it (with serum serum healing).  
>  **3.** Tony is aiming for a particularly tender spot which is not quiet advised, especially not on every stroke.
> 
> Oh, btw, the wine Tony is drinking is a Penfolds Grange 1953, worth [$36,500](https://imgur.com/a/hrdj5CT)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
